A Solution to Evolution
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: After seeing the 816 RAW, everyone knew that Randy would be out for revenge against Evolution. It was the how that surprised them. [sorry, bad summary! R&R please!]
1. Prologue

**WARNING: **Contains spoilers from 8/16 RAW

**A Solution to Evolution**

**Prologue**

Randy Orton sighed to himself, his fingers tracing the bandage over his forehead. It was Tuesday night, now, and the shock of what had happened on RAW still hadn't worn off. He looked around the hotel room, eyes falling on the WWE Heavyweight Championship lying on top of the table by the window. Randy sat down on one of the two beds, silently thankful that he had been able to switch rooms with someone from the company. He had been scheduled to room with Hunter—not exactly the best thing, considering the circumstances. Of course, had it come down to that, Randy would've found another hotel, but it was just easier to switch rooms. Randy looked over at the second bed in the room, silently wondering _who _his roommate would be. Shrugging, the champion laid back on the bed, mentally going over the events of the night before.

He had known something was wrong the moment Triple H had started that pep talk. There was something in the man's eyes that just seemed...wrong. After Summerslam, Randy had been concerned. Triple H had always wanted the title, and had always done everything in his power to get it. It unnerved him on Monday night that he didn't—at the least—ask for a title shot after Benoit's match. The fact that HHH went out of his way to give Randy a pep talk was just the sealing factor to his earlier notion: something was wrong.

When the bell rang later that night, signifying his win against Chris Benoit, Randy had been a little surprised that Evolution was so overjoyed. Nonetheless, he'd shrugged it off, even when Batista lifted him up on his shoulders. It was when Triple H had given him a thumbs-up that Randy had frozen. The way that he had strained to get Randy's attention completely on him was a sign that it was something he wanted Randy to remember forever.

And Randy was positive that it had nothing to do with a thumbs-up.

He watched helplessly as Triple H had turned his thumb downward. Before it could totally sink in, Batista felt backward, slamming Randy's back into the mat. The beating had then commenced. After the shot to the head with the title, Randy could barely feel the blood trickling down his face, let alone fight back. He had, however, heard every word that Triple H said. And Randy had been right: Triple H would stop at nothing to get his title back.

Randy sighed, realizing that his fists were clenched now. He ran a hand over his head as he sat up, putting his legs over the edge of the bed. _"You're **nothing **without Evolution!" _Triple H had howled. Orton paused, his face creasing in anger.

He would prove Hunter wrong. He wasn't sure how, but he would do it.

A knock from the door interrupted his thoughts. _'Must be my roommate,' _Randy thought, and then frowned. Why was he knocking, then? As he made his way to the door, Randy sheepishly realized that he had taken both keys from the front desk. Randy opened the door, and had to clench his jaw to stop from gaping.

John Cena.

"I thought you were on Smackdown?" those were the first words out of Randy Orton's mouth as he stared at his new roommate—who looked equally surprised.

"I got traded," was his simple answer.

"For who?"

"'To be announced', or so Vince says," John replied, then looked past Randy into the room. "So, you gonna let me in or what?"

Twenty minutes later, Randy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the silence. _'So, John Cena's been traded? What do I care?' _he asked himself, and the answer was immediate. _'I've already got Evolution on my back—I don't need this guy after my title too.' _Randy exhaled slowly, leaning back into the pillows on the bed. This was just not his week.

John Cena was lying on the other bed next to Randy, earphones on and blaring music that only he could hear. He sighed and plucked the earphones out one by one, and then propped himself up on his elbow, staring over at Randy. "Okay, let's cut the crap," he announced. Randy looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. "You want to kick Evolution's ass; I want a big start on RAW. I know a way we can get both." Randy sat up, his interest in John Cena suddenly renewed.

"Go on."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I have a bunch of new stories up already, but I just couldn't resist! After seeing RAW yesterday, I wanted to write something about it. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**A Solution to Evolution**

**Chapter 1 – RAW 8/23**

Randy Orton stood in the middle of the ring, kicking off RAW first for the second time in a row. This time, he wasn't wearing an expensive suit; simply black sweatpants and a white shirt. The large bandage was still in place on his head, but besides that, there was no sign of the attack he had endured last week on RAW. "Last week on RAW, Evolution turned against me," he said into the microphone, and was silenced by a round of ferocious booing. "And it was for a real simple reason: jealousy. You see, Hunter is jealous of me," he shifted the title on his shoulder. "I beat Chris Benoit for this title—and he couldn't," he paused, and then mimicked one of Hunter's catchphrases. "I'm just that damn good," he turned around and paused before speaking again. "You know, Triple H was _thirty _when he got his first WWE Championship. Hunter is jealous because _I_, not he, am the _youngest _WWE Champion, EVER," he shrugged, "And what's not to be jealous of? I mean, putting aside the fact that I did what he _never _could, I'm much more attractive than he is, a much better wrestler, and much smarter."

Evolution's music suddenly burst from the speakers, and Randy turned to face them, watching as the three made their way to the ring slowly, all of them dressed in suits. Randy raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the ring, not intimidated in the least. Hunter got a microphone quickly, stepping up to Randy. "Randy, your win against Benoit was a _fluke_, a mistake. You needed Evolution to win against him last week." Randy's face remained impassive. "You see, you're **nothing **without Evolution."

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter," Randy said, shaking his head. "Don't you get it? Without Evolution, I'm _still _the WWE Heavyweight Champion. Without Evolution, however, **you **are **nothing**," Hunter took a threatening step forward, but Randy ignored him. "When was the last time you won a match without the rest of Evolution interfering? And you said _Goldberg_ was all hype? Your time has past, Triple H, and you know it."

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I'm the Game, I'm a seven-time champion, I—"

"And I'm full well aware that you're a seven-time champion, but, you know what that means? That means you _lost _the championship seven times."

"You better keep good care of that title, Orton, because I'm going to be the one that takes it from you," Triple H said, tried of the back-and-forth banter.

Batista suddenly attacked Orton from behind, surprising the smaller man. Randy immediately tried to stand up, but Triple H joined in on the fight, mercilessly kicking his former teammate in the ribs. Batista picked him up, and slammed him into the turnbuckle. He and the rest of Evolution once again began to stomp him down.

The crowd roared as Ric Flair was suddenly thrown over the ropes and onto the floor below. Triple H turned to see who it was, and was surprised when he saw it was John Cena. John slammed his fist straight into Hunter's face, and then delivered a quick neckbreaker. Batista was immediately bearing down on him. He picked John up for a suplex, but was stopped by a low blow courtesy of Randy. John got back to his feet and attacked Batista, and Randy went after Hunter. A few minutes later, Randy performed an RKO to Hunter, simultaneously with John's FU to Batista.

Randy walked to the center of the ring and grabbed John's wrist, raising their arms in victory. Batista and Hunter rolled out of the ring, dazed and unstable on their feet. Randy grabbed a microphone and stared Hunter down, his eyes blazing with hatred. "Hey Hunter!" he mocked, remembering Hunter's comment from the week before about Evolution being his solution. "Looks like I found a solution to Evolution!"

It was at that moment when Eric Bischoff's music started.

"All right, all right, cut the music," he snapped, his manner brusque. He eyed down Cena for a moment, remembering his last encounter with the man. "You guys want to fight each other?" he asked, and looked toward the ring and to the members of Evolution now halfway up the ramp. When they both nodded their assent, he continued. "What do you think?" he asked the fans. "Triple H, Batista, and Ric Flair versus Randy Orton and John Cena?" the crowd cheered wildly. "Then it's a match...just not now. The match will take place at Backlash," he finished and the cheers quickly turned to boos. Eric paused. "While I'm at it, I'll make a match for next week: Batista versus Randy Orton," he announced, grinning.

In the ring, Randy grinned.

At Backlash, Evolution was going to get exactly what they had coming to them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry it was a little short... I will make it up to you, I swear! The other chapters will be reasonably longer, lol. Thank you for all of the reviews so far! =) Keep reviewing, and you'll keep getting updates!

Have a nice day,

--Liz


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow! I'm surprised at all of the reviews this story has received so far! It's awesome! Please keep reviewing, and the updates will keep coming!

I have this story pretty much planned out, but if you have an idea, or would like to see something in particular, just tell me! I may not use the ideas, but I promise I'll at least consider! I'd also like to see which pairings you guys would like for this story... But no Lita, please. Sorry if that bursts anyone's bubble, but it'd just be too complicated to work her storyline into this one, and, frankly...Sometimes I just need a break from Lita lol. (For those who don't know what I'm talking about: nearly all of my stories surround Lita).

Anyway, enough for my rant. Please review!

* * *

**A Solution to Evolution**

**Chapter 3**

**8/30 RAW**

John Cena watched Randy Orton get ready for his upcoming match against Batista. He and the Heavyweight Champion, and he had to admit, the man wasn't quite what he'd imagined. Of course, he'd been thinking that Randy would be along the likes of Triple H. John yawned, resting his head against the lockers behind him.

"Randy, you're up next!" a voice called from the outside of the room, and Randy let out a long breath. He threw one last punch out, and then headed for the door, slinging his championship over his shoulder. John stood up, and followed him to the door. As Randy opened the door and saw Cena behind him, he frowned, his eyes questioning.

"Why are you coming?" he asked, his tone curious.

"You know it and I know it: Triple H and Flair are going to try and interfere in the match," John told him, and Randy nodded, knowing what the other man said was true.

Randy stretched his arms as he walked, thinking about the match. Batista was a powerhouse. Taking out the large man's legs was probably the best way to beat him. Frowning, Randy tried to concentrate on the match, but his thoughts kept going to the upcoming Pay-Per-View: Backlash.

He knew Hunter. HHH would do anything to win a match—especially one on PPV. Randy sighed as he wrapped his title around his waist. His question was no longer if he and John would win the match at Backlash.

Now he wondered if they would even _make _it to Backlash.

Randy Orton wheezed, grasping his stomach, still feeling the effects of a vicious spear to the abdomen. From what seemed like miles away, he heard Cena pounding on the mat. Randy had taken Batista down with a dropkick to the knee, and it was his one and only chance to capitalize on the match that he'd been losing since the start, courtesy of the two other members of Evolution who John had consequently attacked. He climbed to his feet just as Baitsta stood. The monster of a man reached out, but Randy slid around him, snapping his boot into the back of his right knee. Batista hissed, and grasped the burning area. Randy bounced off of the nearby ropes, and ran just to the side of Batista. The sound of his left knee drilling into Batista's neck sounded loud and clear. His opponent snapped to the mat, grapping at the back of his neck. Randy knew the man was experiencing a painful whiplash.

He grinned.

The Heavyweight Champion grabbed him to his feet, pushing him to the ropes. Batista found the strength on wavering feet to counter, shoving Randy to the ropes instead. Just before the other man could touch him, Randy dived, his arms taking out Batista's knees once more.

In a show more gruesome than necessary, Randy removed the kneepad on Batista's right knee and slowly pounded on the sole area. He channeled his anger into dismantling that knee, listening to Batista's cries of anguish all the same. Batista got some offense in; a few hard shots to the jaw and stomach. The large man bounced off the ropes and attempted to run at Randy, but stumbled, his right knee crumpling beneath him. Randy immediately took advantage, delivering the RKO.

As he went for the pin, he met Triple H's eyes, and then shook his head, moving away from Batista's chest. Randy kept eye contact with both Triple H and Flair as he applied the Figure Four Leg Lock, a touch of irony he knew would piss off both men. Flair leapt onto the apron of the ring, but John grabbed his legs out from under him, and attacked Triple H. After nearly thirty seconds in the submission move, Batista tapped out.

"Your winner, by submission, RANDY ORTON!" Lilian Garcia announced, and Randy let out a long breath, leaning against the ropes for a brief second, holding his title. He froze as the sound of flesh against the steel steps sounded. Triple H had shoved John into the steps, and Flair was stomping at the other man. Randy dropped his title as Triple H entered the ring, eyes locking.

The tension was in the air for only a moment until both men lunged at each other, ripping at one another with hard right hooks. Hunter got the advantage to a worn out Randy, beating on the other man's ribs. "Still think you're better than me now?" he shouted moments later at a fallen Randy. HHH kicked him once last time, and disappeared from Randy's line of vision.

On the outside, John Cena was slightly recovering, getting a breather after he shoved Flair into the steps. He staggered for a moment, trying to regain his footing and plan his attack. John frowned at the sound of footsteps, and whirled around to face a limping Batista. He had no time to react as a steel chair was slammed into his skull. John snapped to the padded concrete, his head burning with pain, blood slowly seeping through the new wound. Flair and Batista quickly pulled him to his feet and rolled him into the ring as Randy clambered to his feet, only to be met by a vicious title shot to the back of the head, and another assault by Triple H.

Ric Flair put John into the Figure Four Leg Lock, Batista screaming in his face all the while, telling him that he shouldn't have screwed with Evolution the first night on RAW. Evolution's three-on-two assault continued with two Pedigrees and two Batista Bombs. Looking down at a bleeding Randy, Triple H grinned and knelt over his body.

"You're just like the rest, Randy," he yelled into his former teammate's face. Randy was still conscious, his vision blinded by the blood rolling over his face. "You think you can beat me! You think you're _better _than me! Well, Randy, who's the better man now?" he paused, making sure his words sank into Randy's mind. "At Backlash, I'll prove to you that I can beat you! And after that... Well, I won't have to prove it anymore. Do you know why Randy?" he asked, slapping the man's cheek. "Huh? I'll tell you why." He leaned closer to Randy's ear. "Because, at Backlash, you're not going to be able to walk out, much less defend the championship _ever again_." With those words, Triple H stood, joining hands with Batista and Flair.

RAW went off the air with Evolution standing over the bloody, beaten bodies of Randy Orton and John Cena.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay, I'm getting the "vote" results over with before I start the story. First off, the results for Randy...drum roll: (3) Stacy/Randy, (3) Lilian/Randy, (1) Gail/Randy, (1) Victoria/Randy, (2) Trish/Randy, (2) Stephanie/Randy, and (1) Torrie/Randy. Now, the results for John...drum roll: (2) Torrie/John, (4) Stacy/John, (2) Victoria/John, (1) Dawn/John, and (1) Trish/John. So far, I'm leaning toward Stephanie/Randy and Stacy/John, but you guys have another chance to change my mind! Now, choose which Diva you want Randy to be paired with out of the following: Stacy, Lilian, Stephanie and Trish. For John: Torrie, Stacy, Stephanie (sorry, just had to put it in!) and Victoria. So pick which two couples you'd like, and tell me in a review! Anyway! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! It's been amazing how many I got! So many, many thanks to all of you guys! Please keep reviewing, and you'll keep getting updates! Peace!

* * *

**A Solution to Evolution**

**Chapter 3**

John Cena looked over at the second bed in the hotel room, looking at his partner. Randy was lying sprawled out, his head lying on top of an ice pack. Cena himself had an ice pack across his bandaged forehead. "This is pathetic," he told the younger man suddenly.

"What?" Randy asked, titling his head to look over at John. "The fact we got our asses kicked or that it's only eleven thirty and we're just lying around?"

"Both," John replied, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. They were silent for a while, each thinking about what had transpired that night. Finally, Randy spoke.

"I don't want to hurt Evolution at the Pay-Per-View, John, I want to _destroy _them," Randy announced.

"That makes two of us," John said, touching his forehead, remembering the vicious chair shot he had received earlier that night.

Randy rolled onto his stomach, facing John, a spark in his eyes. "I've got an idea!"

John raised an eyebrow. "Surprise, surprise: you really _do _have something up there."

He ignored John's comment, and grinned. "How would you like to be in one of the most remembered matches in history?"

"Man, you know I'm game."

"Evolution versus John Cena and Randy Orton...in the first-ever _handicapped Hell in the Cell _match," Randy grinned at the expression of surprise on the other man's face. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy...and I also think that you're a genius," John told him, grinning at the thought of the match. He wanted his revenge on Evolution-Randy did as well, more so than him-and this would be the perfect match to get it in.

"I'm going to call Vince to get a meeting with him to get it approved," Randy said quickly, and then frowned, realizing that the phone was across the room. Randy groaned, not wanting to get up. He looked over at John, his eyes pleading.

John shook his head and laughed. "It was your idea, Orton."

* * *

Stephanie McMahon smiled to herself as she walked through the WWE office building. She hefted the shoulder bag she was holding as she stepped into an elevator. Her eyes landed on her left hand, where a sparkling diamond ring was perched. Stephanie stared at the stone for a moment. Not many people knew that she and Triple H had gotten married again after their messy divorce. Those who did thought that it was a mistake on Stephanie's part.

Her smile widened. It wasn't. She knew _exactly _what she was doing:

She was getting Hunter back for all of those years he'd hurt her.

Stephanie tossed her hair behind her shoulders, the smile still in place on her face. Hunter would never know what hit him. He thought she didn't know he was taking advantage of her for her last name, but she did; another mistake to strengthen her resolve to take him down. Being Hunter's wife, she had heard first-hand all of the angry rants about Randy having the title and him not; about how Randy should get his ass kicked; about how John Cena was making the biggest mistake of his life...

As her thoughts trailed off, Stephanie looked in her shoulder bag, glancing to make sure that the contact sheets for John Cena and Randy Orton were safely tucked away behind other papers. If Hunter saw them... Well, she would have one hell of a time thinking of an excuse.

Stephanie stepped off of the elevator, nodding to a few employees she knew. It was ironic, she figured. Hunter sees himself as nothing without the belt, but really he's made of three things—his twisted soul, the belt, and my last name. She smiled. Randy had taken the belt, and it was time for her to take her last name back and humiliate him in the process.

Triple H would never know what hit him.

* * *

Triple H stared across the table at his father-in-law, Vince McMahon. He ran a hand through his hair in the silence, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Vince finally spoke. "Hey, Hunter. It's been a while," his voice was friendly, but there was something reserved about it. It was always there when he was talking to the man before him. He was his daughter's husband, but he was an employee, and Vince wasn't too sure that he trusted Hunter. If Triple H was given the choice of Stephanie's life or the belt, Vince knew that it would come down easily to the belt.

"Yeah, it has," Hunter said to the chairman vaguely, and then spoke once more, his tone turning serious. "I'm here, like you probably guessed, about my match at Backlash. I want that title belt, Vince," he leaned forward, his voice intensifying. "Randy doesn't deserve that belt."

Vince stared at him blankly for a few seconds, and then spoke. "At Backlash, if you and Evolution win the match, the next night on RAW you'll get a title shot," smiling, Hunter stood and headed for the door. When he was halfway out, Vince called to him. "And Hunter?" he turned to face Vince. "If Randy and John win, you're suspended for thirty days." Vince leveled the sputtering man with an authoritative glare. "Now, get the hell out of my office."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **-deep breath- I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been mentally debating about the votes and stuff, but I've finally decided! Thanks to everyone who voted and reviewed! Some of the comments gave me some thought about what pairings to choose; brought some things to attention, and I really appreciate that! -twinge- I really don't want to do this! If there was a way I could use all of the pairings, I would. In advance, I'm sorry to the people who had hoped for a different pairing! And don't worry, I'm going to put my reasons afterward. –hides in ditch- Here are the results (and keep in mind, that doesn't mean that I'm using the highest vote...):

Randy/Lilian: Four votes

Randy/Trish: Five votes

Randy/Stacy: Seven votes

Randy/Stephanie: Five votes

Randy/Gail: One vote

Randy/Victoria: Two votes

Randy/Torrie: One vote

John/Torrie: Six votes

John/Stacy: Four votes

John/Victoria: Three votes

John/Trish: Two votes

John/Stephanie: One vote

As for the voting... I took every vote I got, including the ones from the third chapter. So these are the accumulation of all of the votes. I've decided to eliminate Torrie from both men, and I'm really sorry about that. My writing skills are completely slack on Torrie, seeing as how I only watch SD when John is on ( :) Can you really blame me?) and... I don't know how to explain it other than I just can't write her. So, anyway, onto Randy's votes. Randy/Stacy obviously got the most votes. However...I'm not going to use it. –cowers- Please don't hurt me! I am having a problem of some of my stories blending together (for those of you who've read "Torment of Tantalus" and "Halo Over the Devil's Head"), and I don't want that to happen in this one. All Randy/Stacy fans, I recently posted a high school story (Yes, I was consumed by the muses...) with that pairing. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll check out the other story (It's "Inside School Walls".) With that said, I've decided on Randy/Stephanie. As several of you caught, Stephanie would make a logical choice in both hers and Randy's wants, and well... You get the point. As for Randy/Gail... I have a story coming out at some point in time entitled "To Get the Gold" that will be a Randy/Gail story, and a tentative story called "Star Struck". I believe I have a pending start to a Randy/Victoria story, but I'd have to look in my notebook upstairs. Well, I haven't gotten shot yet, so we'll continue on with John. Much, much simpler. Like I said, no Torrie, so, the next in line gets it! Yup, this story is going to be John/Stacy. Somehow, someway. Don't ask me how. I have no idea. Anyway, that's all for now! Please, please continue to review guys, and sorry again!

**PPV Note: **Yeah, I realize I made a huge mistake with what PPV it is, but oh well! Unforgiven, Backlash, whatever! : ) Sorry again, but I won't confused you by changing it. Throughout the story, it's going to remain Backlash. I also know that technically, this would be the last RAW before the show, but I'm changing it. Deal with it.

* * *

**A Solution to Evolution**

**Chapter 4**

**9-6-04**

Triple H versus John Cena. How had he _not _seen that coming?

Randy Orton shook his head at the match roster in his hands, handing it to John as he walked into the joint locker room that they'd been assigned. He sighed, sitting down on the leather couch, suddenly one more reason grateful he was the WWE Heavyweight Champion. Randy sighed as he thought.

'_September 19th. Only a day less than two weeks from now. John and I versus Evolution,' _the fragments of sentences ran through his head like a mantra. Tonight, Vince McMahon would announce his decision on the upcoming match. Randy suppressed a yawn, propping his feet up on the armrest as he did so. He knew that Vince thought he was making an immature decision, _'I want to get him back, so I'll just choose the biggest match...' _Randy mimicked to himself, and then shook his head. _'No, I'm not that stupid. I know very well that this match, if Vince agrees to let it be Hell in a Cell, could end my career. Hell, knowing Hunter, it could end my life.'_

The thought that someone he had considered a friend three weeks ago had so quickly become his enemy was a little chilling. Of course, Hunter wasn't exactly the type of man you'd _ever _consider your friend. Randy shifted on the couch, sitting up to allow John to sit down.

"Thanks," John said, as more of a reflex than anything else. He looked down at the roster in his hands, and then crumpled it up, tossing it aside. "Great match tonight, eh?" he asked, and Randy remained silent for a moment, deep in thought. John face him, frowning. "Yo, man, what's the matter?"

"I've just been thinking..." he hesitated, unsure of how John would take it. "Triple H betrayed me for my belt," he stole a glance down at the title belt that was currently laying across his lap, "but what's to say that..." Randy paused once more.

"That I won't betray you?" John prompted, and Randy nodded. Cena leaned back into the couch, his fingers grazing across the rim of his hat. "That's one thing you don't need to worry about. I got into this thing, and I ain't backing out until Evolution gets the ass-whoopin' of a lifetime. "And as for that belt of yours... Well, I know it and you know it. I'm gonna be after that belt as soon as I can, but I'm not a gutless shit like Triple H. Ima _tell _you when I want a shot at that title, a'ight?"

Randy smiled a little. "Sorry, I just thought..."

"No worries, man..."

Orton sighed, running a hand over his hair. "So what's the deal for tonight? You've got a match versus Big Nose himself, and God knows that Flair and Batista are going to be there, because that man hasn't won a clean match in a decade."

John snorted. "No kiddin'... But I've been thinking about that, too, how it's two versus three out there, and I know we can handle 'em. But when they jump us with steel chairs like they did last week..." he trailed off.

"We need someone to watch our backs," Randy confirmed reluctantly. He knew both he and John were against bringing someone else into this, but when it was so blatantly obvious that it was needed, neither man was bound to deny it.

"Do you know anyone who would?" John questioned.

Randy thought hard for a moment. _'Benoit? No... He's after the title, too. I won it from him, and he no doubt thinks it's a fluke. Batista? No, he's got no hopes of walking from Evolution. Hunter's nearly declared him the new me, it's laughable. There's no way that ape of a man is the future of **this **business. Shelton Benjamin? Maybe... But I doubt he'd be willing to help.' _"Edge!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Edge?" John asked with curiosity.

"He said it himself. He wants to take each member of Evolution down," Randy said, a smile growing on his face.

"So... Let's go have a chat with Edge."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with both men inside of Edge's locker room, they had made a deal with the Canadian. Edge got to decimate Evolution, and Randy and John got an advantage over Evolution. Of course, most would say it had been 'leveled'; three versus three, now, but Randy Orton was adamant that it wasn't true. "Tonight, we're gonna kick their asses... I mean, honestly, it's more of two on three: us three versus Batista and Triple H. They say Flair is a legend, but all he does, really, is kiss up to H," he stated, knocking fists with Edge and Cena.

"Damn straight," John supplied, "these boys are going to get a beating they'll never forget."

Edge smirked as John and Randy left the room. "See you guys in the ring," he told them, and began to tape up his hands, eyes still on the door.

Tonight would be an interesting night.

* * *

"God, how stupid is this? When I win, I get a title shot, but why the hell did Vince have to put a suspension on the line if I lose? Which won't happen, but if those two ignorant assholes cheat their way through the match..." Triple H continued his rant, pacing a rut in the floor. Slightly amused, Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley sat on the couch, watching him with one eyebrow raised. Batista was jumping from foot to foot in silence, and Ric Flair was listening to Triple H. _'And most likely waiting for a break so he can re-attach his lips to Hunter's ass,' _Stephanie thought to herself, and shifted her legs, not really listening as her husband droned onward.

"Stephanie!" Hunter suddenly exclaimed. Stephanie blinked as he rounded on her. "You're editing the contracts for the match, right?" she nodded slowly. "This isn't fair, and you know it... If you could just change a sentence or two..." he trailed off, his purpose clearly implied.

Stephanie pushed a smile onto her face. "Don't worry, Hunter, it's all taken care of."

He smiled. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he joked, only Stephanie knew it wasn't a joke. As Flair began to speak, she rolled her eyes. _'The hell I'm going to take away the suspension,' _she thought, exhaling deeply. _'I'm going to edit the contract, though...just...not the way you want it,' _she smiled maliciously, and her thoughts moved forward to her plans.

Tonight, she would shock the hell out of everyone.

But it wouldn't be until next week that they realized just how surprised they could be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been working on this for like forever, but the last line still doesn't sound right... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review!


End file.
